


Eclissi

by BlueDrake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Melancholy, Mystery, Supernatural Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDrake/pseuds/BlueDrake
Summary: Luce. Non si è mai soffermata a sufficienza su di lei. È sempre rimasta nella penombra, in quella sottile zona tra buio e luce, e quei brevi sprazzi non hanno mai permesso di vedere con chiarezza.Quello che ho imparato, di lei, è che lo fa di proposito: si immerge a fondo nel suo lavoro, in una realtà che non è la sua – che, a ben vedere, non è neppure reale – per allontanarsi il più possibile da sé. Semplicemente, finge che tutto quello che esiste al di fuori – e al di dentro – non sia abbastanza importante da valere la pena di essere vissuto.Quello che invece, ancora, non so è: Perché?





	

 

_ECLISSI_

 

 

“ _What if I say I'm not like the others_

_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays_

_You're the pretender_

_What if I say I will never surrender_

 

_I'm the voice inside your head_

_You refuse to hear_

_I'm the face that you have to face_

_Mirroring your stare_

_I'm what's left_

_I'm what's right_

_I'm the enemy_

_I'm the hand that took you down_

_Bring you to your knees”_

" **The Pretenders** " - Foo Fighters

 

 

 

 

La osservo da parecchio, ormai, seduto in disparte e con la testa appoggiata al sipario bordeaux. Ci sono altri, accanto a me, assorti ed impegnati a seguire i suoi gesti, i suoi movimenti, le sue labbra prese in un costante moto per rincorrere la battuta successiva, i suoi occhi grandi che danno luce ed espressività a decine di _volti_ differenti. Così tanti personaggi in lei, tutti maniacalmente studiati e sempre perfetti. Tutti tranne uno: il suo.

Patience, che può entrare in qualunque parte, che sia essa comica, romantica, drammatica o crudele, ma non è in grado di interpretare sé stessa.

 

Chi sono io? Oh, beh, io sono solo un pessimo attore. Sono – o meglio, sarei – qui per studiare, forse, per imparare, immagino. Sono qui per Patience, per l'unico personaggio che non sa interpretare.

 

«Damien! Dove diavolo ti sei cacciato? Questa battuta era tua!».

La sento strillare e, mio malgrado, mi affretto fuori dalle quinte, avvicinandomi prudentemente alla sua figura che, per quanto minuta, riesce non si sa bene come ad occupare tutto il palco.

«Eccomi... Scusa».

«Ma quale “ _scusa”_! Possibile che tu non riesca mai ad entrare nel momento giusto? Da quanto è che proviamo questa stupidissima commedia, Damien?».

«Uhm... Quasi due mesi», tento.

«Due mesi! Ma tu, a quanto pare, non li hai nemmeno visti passare».

 

Probabilmente è così. La verità, in fondo, è che declamare battute non mi interessa particolarmente. Non le ho nemmeno studiate – le battute – Ho invece trascorso questi due mesi studiando Patience, e lei neppure se n'è accorta, troppo presa nelle sue rappresentazioni per far caso alla vita.

Quello che ho imparato, di lei, è che lo fa di proposito: si immerge a fondo nel suo lavoro, in una realtà che non è la sua – che, a ben vedere, non è neppure reale – per allontanarsi il più possibile da sé. Semplicemente, finge che tutto quello che esiste al di fuori – e al di dentro – non sia abbastanza importante da valere la pena di essere vissuto.

Quello che invece, ancora, non so è: Perché?

 

«Alex, Mattiah, Debbie! Preparate la prossima scena, e... Scott, quelle scale non mi piacciono per niente: non sembrano affatto sicure. Prendi Philiph e date una sistemata. Fra tre settimane dovrà essere tutto dannatamente perfetto. Chiaro?».

Gli occhi di Patience si soffermano, per un attimo, su di me. Sbuffa piano e scrolla le spalle.

«Voglio che la sequenza delle luci venga provata ancora, intesi?».

Luce. Non si è mai soffermata a sufficienza su di lei. È sempre rimasta nella penombra, in quella sottile zona tra buio e luce, e quei brevi sprazzi non hanno mai permesso di vedere con chiarezza.

 

Se provassi a parlare, adesso, forse nemmeno mi ascolterebbe – nel migliore dei casi – oppure sarebbe la volta buona per essere cacciato dalla compagnia. Eppure so che devo trovare un modo. Non ho certo l'eternità, davanti a me, per decidermi ad agire, a fare qualcosa per lei – per noi -

 

Attendo, imperturbabile, che vengano date tutte le direttive necessarie, che tutto sia sistemato, pianificato, collaudato. Attendo che si apra uno spiraglio anche per me. Ma devo aspettare a lungo perché questo avvenga, più di due ore, quando finalmente lei sembra trovare un momento di respiro. Allora decido di farmi avanti.

«Hai del tempo per me?», chiedo, cauto e quanto più possibile gentile.

«Tempo, Damien? Dimmi: credi forse che io sia stupida? Ho sprecato talmente tanto tempo, con te... Ma non puoi davvero pensare che non l'abbia capito».

I suoi occhi scuri mi scrutano con intensità, fino quasi a farmi sentire a disagio.

«Capito cosa?», provo ad informarmi.

La sua risata è quanto di meno allegro e rassicurante si possa tirare fuori da un paio di labbra. Mi fissa, poi scuote la testa. Sembra perfino sorpresa, ma non ho idea se da me, dalla situazione o da sé stessa.

«Che se sei qui non è certamente per imparare recitazione».

Per un attimo non posso fare altro che trattenere il fiato, ma presto torno a respirare, sollevando appena le spalle con calma noncuranza. Beh, in fondo non mi sono mai impegnato per farlo credere. L'ho detto, no? Non sono affatto un buon attore.

«È vero», sospiro, mordicchiandomi nervosamente un angolino del labbro inferiore.

«E immagino che tu, ora, sia qui ad intralciarmi per mettermi _finalmente_ a parte delle tue vere motivazioni», sostiene, con un tono decisamente sarcastico.

«Sì, più o meno. Se... la cosa non ti turba troppo».

Mi faccio assalire, senza fare una sola piega, dalla sua occhiata assassina, prima che riapra la bocca per rispondermi.

«Sei tu quello che mi turba, Damien. Cazzo, mi metti addosso un'angoscia pazzesca... Per non parlare di quanto il tuo modo di fare mi faccia imbestialire!».

Tento un timido intervento, ma non ho il tempo di schiudere le labbra, tempo che invece lei impiega per bloccarmi con un gesto secco della mano, per poi proseguire, diritta incontro alla propria meta.

«Va bene, signor _Non-So-Fare-L'Attore_ , scansiamoci da qui. Ci troviamo un posto tranquillo, mi dici tutte le stronzate che avrai certamente da dirmi e poi, se dio vuole, mi potrai lasciare in pace per il resto dei miei giorni – brevi o lunghi che siano -».

 

OK, non è andata poi così male, no? D'accordo, la parte più difficile deve ancora arrivare ma, hey, datemi un po' di tregua, per carità!

 

Mi porta nel suo camerino, quello personale, quello dove giusto i fiori e i bigliettini sdolcinati hanno il permesso di entrare. Credo di aver sottovalutato il problema – o forse ho sopravvalutato la mia resistenza allo stress, ancora non l'ho capito – Comunque sia, mentre Patience mi fissa con i suoi occhi che hanno il medesimo colore e l'identico brillio dell'ossidiana, ho la forte tentazione di dileguarmi dalla stessa porta da cui sono entrato e, possibilmente, non farmi mai più rivedere.

Ma che diavolo sto dicendo? Io sono qui per una ragione seria, e quella ragione è, ora, giusto di fronte a me e mi squadra in un modo che sembra volermi carbonizzare.

«Io sto sempre aspettando quel bel discorsetto che volevi farmi a tutti i costi, Damien. Guarda che, tu ci creda o meno, non ho tutta la giornata da regalarti».

Ecco, appunto. Ma io, dopotutto, sono forte, non devo farmi intimidire, non posso arrendermi. Devo farcela, posso farcela. Io sono... i-io sono...

«DAMIEN!».

Faccio un balzo assurdo e squittisco terrorizzato al semplice suono della sua voce. Che vergogna: sono proprio senza speranze.

«E-ecco... Io...», provo, senza purtroppo molti risultati.

Lei sbuffa e io non riesco ad impedirmi un tremolio agitato.

«Senti, ti concedo ancora due minuti. Se per allora non mi avrai ancora detto una frase di senso compiuto, io ti saluto, Damien.È stata una gran fregatura e una bella rottura di coglioni averti in compagnia».

ADVERTISEMENT

ADVERTISEMENT

Mi ritrovo a sgranare gli occhi. Il pensiero che sto per fallire già al mio primo tentativo rischia seriamente di mandare in frantumi il mio povero cuore già abbastanza provato dalla traumatica esperienza.

«Aspetta!», la fermo, stringendole la manica della felpa per cercare di trattenerla, «Per favore, siediti un minuto, vuoi?».

Lei sbuffa ma, dopo aver alzato gli occhi al cielo – al soffitto del luminoso camerino, in verità – torna ad osservarmi con un misto di curiosità e noia.

 

«D'accordo, io...», sto arduamente tentando di farmi forza, anche se mi rendo conto troppo tardi di quanto possa essere faticoso, «Io sono qui perché penso tu abbia bisogno di aiuto». Mi fermo un attimo, interdetto dal suo ghigno palesemente canzonatorio.

«Diavolo, se è così avrebbero anche potuto mandarmi qualcuno di meno imbranato».

Arrossisco furiosamente alle sue parole sprezzanti, in fondo conscio di quanto non abbia tutti i torti. Ma, diavolo, da qualche parte dovevo pur cominciare, no?

Sospiro, un po' scoraggiato, «Io... so chi sei, Patience. Conosco la tua anima, anche se tu fai di tutto per non mostrarla in giro».

Aspetto, mentre un suo sopracciglio scuro si curva repentinamente verso l'alto.

«E dimmi: come sapresti tutto questo... _mistero celato_?».

«Ahm... P-posso vedere dentro di te. Quello che mostri è troppo sottile e fragile perché possa impedirmi di andare oltre. E al di là ci sei tu, Patience, la tua anima, così diversa da quello che tutti credono di vedere e di sapere».

«E tu, che cosa credi di sapere?», mi domanda improvvisamente, con una strana tranquillità che è decisamente poco da lei.

«Non credo di sapere. Lo so. So che una parte di te è sempre stata spaventata dalla gente, pensando che vogliano qualcosa da te, qualcosa che tu non puoi dare, che non pensi di poterti permettere. Nemmeno tu sai di cosa possa trattarsi, ma hai deciso che è comunque troppo e che non vale la pena di mettersi in gioco. Sai che potresti perdere, forse ne hai addirittura la certezza. Come sia possibile essere sicuri dell'ignoto, nemmeno io lo capisco, ma spesso me lo sono chiesto, intento ad osservarti dentro».

«Sei un voyeur?».

Sorrido di quella che ha tutta l'aria di essere una battuta di spirito e sospiro leggermente, prima di continuare, «Non propriamente, Patience. Hai mai riflettuto su quanto sia buffo l'accostamento fra te e il tuo nome? Non hai mai dimostrato pazienza, nemmeno verso te stessa. Mi chiedo se non fosse più un'esortazione a preservare quel lato di te che invece sembra così profondamente reticente a mostrarsi. Non ti piacciono le persone, Patience?».

Mi risponde con una smorfia. Se di disgusto o di dolore non riesco a capirlo.

«No, Damien, non mi piacciono».

«E tu? Sei mai riuscita a piacere a te stessa?».

Sbuffa, distogliendo lo sguardo, e la sua voce, appena udibile, filtra attraverso le sue labbra in un soffio, «Mai... Tranne, forse, quando non sono realmente io».

«È a questo che tendevi, nel momento in cui hai deciso di diventare attrice?».

«Anche... Forse».

«Mi stai mentendo».

«Se anche fosse? A te che cosa importa?».

«No, sbagliavo. Non è a me che menti. Tu stai mentendo a te stessa, dato che, forse, hai capito che con me non funzionerebbe. Perché?».

A quest'ultima domanda lei rimane in silenzio, guardandomi diritto negli occhi e indirizzandomi quanto più astio possibile.

«Se hai finito, puoi anche andartene. Non ho più nessuna voglia di starti ad ascoltare».

«No, Patience, non ho affatto finito. Il fatto che tu non voglia ascoltarmi, ascoltare cose che, molto probabilmente, già sai ma che hai deliberatamente deciso di ignorare, non significa automaticamente che sia per me ora di fare silenzio. Sai, sono rimasto in silenzio per così tanto tempo, per troppo... Anni, senza mai poter dire nulla, senza aver alcuna voce in capitolo. Ma ora è tutto diverso, Patience. Ora io sono qui, di fronte a te, e ho bisogno di parlare, non posso più trattenermi né attendere oltre. Lo capisci?».

«No, a dire il vero non riesco proprio a capire di che diavolo tu stia parlando. Anzi, sai che c'è? Visto da qui sembri proprio un pazzo, Damien».

Devo respirare a fondo per impedirmi di reagire a sproposito, ma non posso evitare di farmi sfuggire un'imprecazione irritata e sbalordita.

«Non sai cosa stai dicendo. Non sono affatto pazzo e, anche se lo fossi, non puoi riversare su di me le tue debolezze, non per qualcosa di cui non ho alcuna responsabilità. Tu ci hai portati qui, tua è stata la decisione di chiudere a chiave ciò che ti appartiene da sempre ma che sempre hai voluto distante. E ora... non ti azzardare a dare la colpa a me, perché io non ne ho nessuna».

 

Avevo detto che avrei cercato di trattenermi, giusto? Beh, temo di aver appena fallito miseramente. Gran fregatura questi fottuti sentimenti!

 

«Dovrai deciderti a spiegarmi, perché io, davvero, non ci sto capendo più nulla», mi fa presente, con una nuova pacatezza che, vista la situazione, dà seriamente i brividi.

 

Devo sedermi, assolutamente, o qui davvero finisce male. Il pouf sul quale si accomodano le mie chiappe è davvero morbido. Ci sono cose, in questo mondo, che continuano a sorprendermi nonostante tutto. Non è ben strano che, per quanto dura e spietata sia la vita, qui, esista anche qualche cosa in grado di renderla più dolce e confortevole? È il primo pensiero ad avermi sfiorato quando, la prima volta in cui sono capitato all'interno di un caffè, sono stato irrimediabilmente attirato da un'incredibilmente graziosa torta in miniatura, guarnita con le fragole. Non sono mai riuscito a dimenticarla, per quanto abbia strenuamente lottato per farlo.

 

OK, dicevamo? Ah, giusto: Patience. Se posso dirlo, temo di essermi già largamente stufato di starle appresso. Spero, con tutto me stesso, che questa sorta di _legame_ che ci unisce non debba durare ancora per molto, o finirò davvero con l'impazzire.

 

«Damien?».

«Sì».

«Hai proprio una faccia strana».

Vorrei tanto strozzarla per questa ennesima presa per i fondelli, ma lei sta sorridendo, così posso solo limitarmi a sbuffare.

«Sai, Patience... Per molto tempo ho cercato di farmi sentire, di richiamare la tua attenzione, di... uscire allo scoperto. Non mi hai mai dato ascolto, non una sola volta. Sempre, hai fatto finta di nulla, voltandoti dall'altra parte, riempiendoti la testa della vita di qualcuno che neppure esiste. E per cosa, Patience? Me lo dici? Perché io... io non ci riesco a capire, non ce la faccio».

La vedo indugiare, soffermarsi confusa su di me. Tremo, perché quegli occhi bui li ho osservati così tante volte che ho perfino rischiato di crederli miei.

«Parli come se fossi sempre stato con me. Ma non è così, io lo so: sono sempre stata da sola, anche ora, anche in mezzo ad un palco, con la sala gremita».

Le rispondo, dapprima, con un debole sorriso. «Se ti dicessi che non è così, che con te c'è sempre stato qualcuno?».

«Ti sbagli», mormora, con voce incrinata.

«No...». Scuoto la testa. Sono stanco, ora, ho esaurito la pazienza, non riesco più a sopportare quello sguardo. «Non mi sto sbagliando. Ti sto dicendo che ero lì, per tutto il tempo, sempre con te».

«Con me non c'era nessuno!», ribadisce, alterata.

«C'ero io, Patience. Sempre lì, dentro di te. C'ero io».

Le sue labbra fremono, probabilmente vorrebbe riempirmi di insulti, ma ormai che cosa cambierebbe?

«Si può sapere chi cazzo sei?!».

Faccio spallucce, incurante del suo evidente disagio e della sua palese rabbia. Ora la provo anche io, la sento premere dentro di me: rabbia, odio, intolleranza. Ma non verso me stesso, no, verso quella parte di lei che non ha mai voluto accettarmi, che non ha mai voluto darmi una possibilità, che non ha mai nemmeno tentato.

«Io sono te. Sono quella piccola parte della tua anima che avresti voluto gettare, che hai provato troppe volte a distruggere. Ecco, adesso sono qui, Patience, ma non lascerò che tu mi cancelli, perché ora sono forte, più forte di te. Sono l'unica verità che rimane, dopo tante menzogne, e tu non puoi più farmi del male. Mai più».

 

 

 

FINE

 

 

 


End file.
